


实践是检验真理的唯一标准

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 各位司机们想必都知道这个梗是哪里来的（。Sum: Newt对部长的“魔杖”尺寸非常着迷。





	实践是检验真理的唯一标准

Newt发现自己无法停止去想。

这事儿都要怪那个Newt记不得名字的傲罗，某个性格特别…奔放的高级傲罗。Newt见过他好几次了，甚至聊过几句；也许这就是为什么他不招人喜欢——记不得（懒得去记）别人的名字往往会让别人很不高兴。

总之，那天他和Tina还有Queenie照常在MACUSA的餐厅吃午饭，当他们端着餐盘坐到那个傲罗和另外几个旁边的桌子上时，Newt正好听到他们在聊的话题。

“…真的，我亲眼看到的。”他说。

“你怎么会看到的，在哪儿？”另一个傲罗怀疑地问。

“当然是在厕所，天才。”他挑了挑眉，“我正在那儿尿着呢，感觉到有人走到隔着几个位置的地方，我就随便一看，发现是咱部长——你懂的，我必须得看，毕竟这事儿流传已久——我就飞快地往下瞥了一眼， 哇哦，” 接着他做了一个奇怪的动作：他的一只手肘抵在桌面上，手握拳，然后小臂啪地一声往前放平。其他傲罗看着他的小臂，脸上浮现出微妙的神情。“我只能说，咱部长真是一个事事都超越他人的男人，我服了。”

Newt绝不承认他听到“部长”这个词后注意力更集中了。

“你们知道如果被Mr. Graves听到，你们会比死还惨，对吧？”Tina翻了个白眼。

“哦，Tina，别这样。”那个傲罗开朗地笑着，“别说你不好奇。而且我是在夸他呢，拥有全魔法部最长的…‘魔杖’，真叫我们羡慕。”

“我会假装没听到这句话和这糟糕透顶的比喻。”Tina干巴巴地说，“还有，我一点也不好奇，谢谢。”

哦。听得一头雾水的Newt终于明白了他们在说什么。哦。

他感到自己的脸在迅速升温。

“他说的是真的。真是令人印象深刻。”Queenie轻快地说，引来Tina的瞪视后便立马打住了这个话题。

“哦，Newt，甜心，你还好吗？抱歉这些家伙特别没礼貌。”Queenie关心地说，显然发现了Newt的状况。

“没事，我没事…”Newt咕哝道，低下头。

他开始安静地用餐，而Tina她们也开始跟旁边的傲罗讨论最近的一桩案子。

Percival的“魔杖”…

他在脑中勒令自己停止这条思路。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

Newt真的不知道自己的大脑是怎么了。

自那天后，他一方面发现自己比往常更难直视MACUSA的安全部部长，另一方面，他也比往常更想去看他。

Percival Graves的存在感一向很强，强到让人觉得压迫的程度。他无疑是非常英俊的，但他不苟言笑的性格和雷厉风行的作风，让人想到他的时候，总是不禁带着敬畏之情，而不是某种…亲密得多的联想。

但现在不一样了。

Newt想象自己对这件事带着类似往常对那些魔法生物的着迷。“你知道吗，AA的BB竟然是CC这样的，真是令人惊叹！”——然后，Newt就必须亲眼观察到AA的BB是否真的是CC这样的。必须。

至少他是这么跟自己说的。

（当AA是Percival，BB是他的“魔杖”时，情况就变得非常特殊。而Newt不打算去深思。）

当Newt看到他走过MACUSA的走廊，他精致的黑色大衣的衣摆在他身后翻滚，忍不住想这有多理所应当：Percival是这样的一个强大的存在，他的“魔杖”当然也……

够了！Newt暗暗斥责自己，再一次自己默默地脸红了。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

这不是他和Percival第一次搭档追踪魔法生物走私犯，对这些事，Newt一向非常认真，注意力自动集中在他们要救出的生物上，而忽视其他一切事情。所以当他们将罪犯和那种会喷射黏液的生物交给赶来接应的傲罗后Percival问他要不要去他家换一身衣服时，他没多加思考就点头同意了。

一个巨大的错误。

他应该坚持用清洁咒将就一下的，不管身上的黏液有多让人不舒服。

他有提到那种会喷射黏液的生物喷了他俩，尤其是Percival，一身吗？

当他意识到大事不妙时，他已经站在了Percival颇为豪华的单身公寓里，后者皱着眉头在客厅里就脱下他报废了的西装裤，只穿着衬衫和平角裤走向浴室。

“楼上还有一个洗浴间，你可以用，”他对Newt说，动了动手指，一件干净的衬衫和一条干净的裤子不知从哪里飘到了他面前，“这些不知道合不合适，你太瘦了——先穿着吧。”

Newt的回应慢了半拍，因为他正低着头，忙着尽量不被发现地偷瞄对方的裆部——他根本控制不住。

而就他从侧面观察到的来看，那的确是一包尺寸可观的鼓起。

Newt的心跳莫名加速。这件事越来越脱离控制了。

“——啊，好的。谢谢。”他含糊地说，将衣物抓在了手里，逃一般地转身快速上楼。

他终于在洗浴间里清理好自己，换好衣服（都有些宽松），平复了自己的心情后，便走下楼，然后看到——

看到Percival正坐在客厅的沙发上，头发因为潮湿而略显凌乱，下身换了一条干净的平角裤，肌肉结实的上身赤裸着除了脖子上挂着的毛巾。他正看向窗外，好像在思考着什么。

Newt从未见过他这样放松而随意的打扮和姿态。他真的太性感了。年轻巫师口干舌燥，模模糊糊地意识到这似乎是他第一次主动用这个词形容某个人。

而且他两腿之间的那一大包….

“你知道，你可以亲自来感受一下。”坐在沙发上的男人突然平静地开口，“如果你真的这么好奇的话。”

Newt被吓得回过神来，无措地抬眼看向黑发的男人，发现对方那双深邃的眼睛已经转移到他身上。

“什，什么？”

下一秒，他感到前方一股巨大的拉力，当他再次看清眼前的景象时，映入眼帘的是男人突然放大的英俊的脸，凝视着他。

然后他意识到，他正跨坐在Percival的大腿上，而他后腰上的触感，是后者的双手。

他整个人都僵住了。

“你以为我没注意到你看我的那些眼神？”男人脸上的神情难以阅读，或者是因为Newt的大脑已经彻底停摆了。“嘘…放松。”他压低了声音，彷佛在安抚一只受惊的小动物。“你没惹到麻烦，我保证。”

Newt很有口才地回了句，“什么？”

Percival低笑一声，抓住了他的手，引来Newt一记条件反射的挣动，“别紧张。”他握着Newt的手来到他自己的裆部，引导着他用掌心贴上了那一包鼓起。

Newt短促地倒吸一口气，彷佛被什么东西烫到一般，本能地想要抽回手，但Percival有力的手指阻止了他。

“感受它…这样比看到的更准确，是不是？”年长巫师的声音比平时更低沉，跟Newt相比，他呼吸的变化几乎，几乎难以察觉。“怎么样，有达到你的想象吗？嗯？”

他的目光一刻也没有离开Newt的脸，而Newt感到有点头晕。梅林的胡子啊，他真的不知道发生了什么。他是不是在做梦？

“你连锁骨都红了，真可爱。”男人轻声说，嘴角勾起一个微小的弧度。“well, 为什么不回答我的问题，我的魔法生物学家？你对这个尺寸还满意吗？”

Newt没可能真的说出“满意”这个词。他被男人包裹着的手指下意识地收紧了一下，彷佛是在证实自己的结论，引来男人几不可闻的一个吸气。

他意识到对方正在慢慢地变硬。

Newt吞咽了好几下，终于放弃思考般地开口，“它…真的很大。”

他的回答引来Percival在胸腔间震动的低笑。

“你知道他们怎么说的，”他之前停留在Newt后腰的另一只手缓缓往下滑，包住了他一边的臀瓣，暗示性极强地揉捏，“进去了以后你会觉得更大。”

句尾是用气音送进Newt耳朵里，他惊讶于自己还没烧起来。

“如果你不想要的话，现在就把我推开。”

Newt闭上眼睛，喉咙里发出一声呜咽。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

Percival是对的。

当他终于把他那根怪兽阴茎整个塞进Newt的屁股里时，后者已经大汗淋漓，双眼模糊得看不清眼前的事物。

“感觉怎么样？”Percival从后面俯身在他耳边问道，除了引诱的语气，还带着一丝关切。

“呜…太，太大了…好胀…”Newt在急促的喘息间吐出几个字。他上半身整个瘫在沙发背上，露出通红的半张脸，汗湿的刘海黏在他的额头上。

“感受到我把你里面都撑开了吗？”

Newt只能啜泣着点头。

他感到前所未有的被填满。

“嘘…你做的很好，乖孩子。”Percival亲吻着他的脖子。他对Newt的称呼让后者无意识地发出一声近似于撒娇的呻吟。“一会儿就好了。你不知道你那里感觉有多好，紧得要命…嗯，放松…”

他暂停等待着Newt适应他在他体内的感觉，即使Newt这副惹人怜爱的样子让他想要立马狠狠地抽出再撞进去，让他颤抖着发出哀叫。

直到Newt开始喘着气扭动自己的腰，破碎地呜咽道，“动一动…里面...里面好满…嗯唔…热….”

Percival听命咬着牙缓缓抽出来然后再用力地顶了回去，如愿以偿地听到了Newt甜美的尖叫。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

Newt决定这段时间都躲着Queenie，他真的不知道要怎么控制自己不每时每刻都想着那件事。

关于Percival的“魔杖”，和它施展的强大“魔法”。

END


End file.
